dare or dare
by i love marshell lee
Summary: dare any oc or ninnja from ninjago the next chapter to do ANYTHING you know you want to
1. Chapter 1

i think you guys are going to like this i'm going to do a game show called dare or dare where you guys dare anyone of the ninjago or my oc's in ninjago the next chapter to do any crazy messed up thing that you want i can't wait to see what you come up with


	2. Chapter 2

Me : Hey everyone this is the newest ninjago game show _dare or dare _I'm your host I feel like calling my self fai Here show the game works you the audience can dare anyone person from ninjago the next chapter to do any crazy stupid messed up thing. my friend Ashley who will be in my sequel will be helping me

Ashley *waves shyly*

Fai Now let start game.

Ashley kailee I dare you to wear one of Lloyd's ninja suits for the rest of the game _._ From kailee fan (guest)

Kailee And if I refuse

Me: I WRITE YOUR STORY I CAN MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING

Kailee : *sigh* fine I was really hoping I wouldn't get the first dare *walks out of the room*

Fai : my turn cole I dare you to kiss nya In front of jay

Cole : find I've kiss tons of girls *kisses nya on the lip*

Jay *tackles cole screaming I kill you *

Ashley : kai I dare you to scream this *whispers something in his ear*

Kai : I LOST MY VIOCE HELP ME FINE IT

Fai : jay I dare you to tell us you deepest darkest secret

Jay : do have to

Fai : YES YOU DO

Jay: FINE IM SO SORRY NYA I ACCIDENTALLY DROPPED YOUR TOOTH BRUSH IN THE TOILET A FEW MONTHS AGO I WAS SCARED TO TELL YOU

Nya: WHAT

Fai I think it's a good time for a commercial break will be back after these messages

It's a dog

It's your very best friend yeah

Fai: we're back and nya and jay won't be joining us this time

Kailee: *walks in* how do I look

Lloyd: you look hot in green

Ashley: now I can dare kailee again

Kailee: I had to come back on her turn

Ashley I dare you to sit on Lloyds lap the rest of the show

Kailee: fine

Lloyd: don't pretend you don't like it when I hold you

Fai : SAVE THE LOVEY DOVEY STUFF FOR YOUR STORY now my turn kailee I dare you to play the who would rather kiss game and then not make it a game besides Lloyd

Kailee: why do I get all the dare

Ashley :cause you the funniest to dare

Fai : just do it

Kailee: Um I guest cole *kisses cole on the cheek*

Lloyd: why cole

Kailee: zane a robot kai's my brother jay's not here and I couldn't pick you

Ashley: YAY my turn I dare you all to listen to Barbie and see who loses their mind first hit it Barbie

Barbie I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world life in plastic it's fantastic

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

30 minutes later

Kailee: I can't take it anymore *tackles Barbie and pulls by her hair out the door*  
everyone : thank you

Fai : I dare you to tap dance in a tutu and tiara * hands him a tutu and tiara*

Cole crap *put them one and tap dances*

Everyone else : hahahahahahahahhahahahaha

Ashley: Lloyd I dare you to sing you stole my heart by one direction to kailee

Kailee: ha I usually sing to him

Lloyd : I don't sing

Ashley : you do now

Fai: DO IT

Lloyd: why do you yell so much

Fai : BECAUSE I DO

Lloyd : you scare me

Fai : GOOD NOW SING THE STUPID SONG

Lloyd : fine *music starts playing*

Under the lights tonight, I turned around.  
And you stole my heart, With just one look.  
When I saw your face, I fell in love.  
It take a minute girl, To steal my heart tonight.  
Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

With just one look, yeah.  
Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh  
Been waiting for a girl like you.

I'm weaker, My worlds fall and they hit the ground.  
All life come on here, Don't you fail me now.  
I start to say, I think I love you but I make no sound.  
Oh cuz all my life I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/o/one_direction/stole_my_ ]  
(Chorus)  
Under the lights tonight, I turned around.  
And you stole my heart, With just one look.  
When I saw your face, I fell in love.  
It took a minute girl, To steal my heart tonight.  
Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

With just one look, yeah.  
Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh  
Been waiting for a girl like you.

There is no other place that I would rather be,  
Right here with you tonight.  
As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you,  
And we can stay here tonight.  
There's so much I wanna say  
I wanna say

(Chorus)  
Under the lights tonight, I turned around.  
And you stole my heart, With just one look.  
When I saw your face, I fell in love.  
It took a minute girl, To steal my heart

(Chorus)  
Under the lights tonight, I turned around.  
And you stole my heart, With just one look.  
When I saw your face, I fell in love.  
It took a minute girl, To steal my heart tonight.  
Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

With just one look, yeah.  
Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh  
Waiting for a girl like you.

Kailee : How do even no that song

Lloyd : you listen to them enough

Kailee: I like their music

Lloyd: no you just think Neil cute

Kailee : jealous

Fai: STOP FIGHTING AND LETS GET TO THE NEXT DARE Ashley

Ashley: I dare kailee to sing every time we touch

Kailee : No way

Lloyd: please leea

Kailee *sigh* fine

Kai: how can you get her to do whatever you want

Lloyd : magic

Kailee : no for some reason I just can't say no to him

Lloyd : magic

Fai :SING THE STUPID SONG

Kailee : fine

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to meI still feel your touch in my dreamsForgive me my weakness, but I don't know whyWithout you it's hard to survive  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feelingAnd everytime we kiss, I swear I could flyCan't you feel my heart beat fast?I want this to lastI need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the staticAnd everytime we kiss, I reach for the skyCan't you hear my heart beat so?I can't let you goI want you in my life  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky They wipe away tears that I cry good and the bad times, we've been through them all You make me rise when I fall  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast?I want this to last I need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky Can't you hear my heart beat so?I can't let you go I want you in my life  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this every time we kiss, I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast?I want this to last I need you by my side

Fai: that was awesome

Kailee : thanks

Fai: well that all the time we have for today bye yos

Wasn't that stupid yay send in more dares and don't forget to read ninjgo the next chapter


End file.
